


Interruptions

by AchievementHuntersRage



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Silence is bliss... but rare when you're with Lin.





	Interruptions

    The only sounds in the apartment were soft music, that I would occasionally sing along to, and the near-constant clicking of my laptop keys as I wrote. And this was exactly how I liked it. No distractions or annoyances to tear my attention away from my screen.

 

Until the front door was thrown open, followed by the over-excited voice of my boyfriend. “Honey! I had a great day today! And guess-” he froze mid-sentence as he saw me in my writing nest, a deep scowl etched into my face.

 

“Lin. You had one job today.” My voice cut the air like a knife, and he shrunk into himself. 

 

“I know, but today was such a great day that I had to share it with you.” His voice was tainted with sorrow, but his face was still bright.

 

Sighing deeply, I leaned back and stretched. Lin took this as a good sign, and I felt his weight as he sat beside me and then place his hands on my shoulders. “What are you doing?”

 

“You need a break.” He muttered as he rubbed my shoulders, easing the stress that had built deep in my muscles. 

 

I groaned and closed my eyes as my head rolled back, before opening my eyes to see that Lin’s soft eyes were watching me. “How was your day, babe?”

 

“Not now. We can talk about that later.”

 

“But you were so excited about it when you walked in-” 

 

Lin shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. “You were right. I had one thing to do today, and that was to stay out of your hair so that you could write your play. And I didn’t do that.”

 

I pushed away from my laptop and turned towards Lin. “I do need a break. Why don’t we get some food?”

 

The sheepish look on Lin’s face as he avoided my eyes made a mixture of emotions sweep over me. My chest grew tight and I bit my tongue as hot tears slid down my cheeks. “That’s what I was going to tell you about. I was at a lunch with a bunch of Disney execs. They really want me, and I really want to make a deal with them.” He finally turned to face me, and his face fell. “Oh honey-”

 

“Go. Get me food and give me a few more minutes to write, then when you get back we can talk more about this deal and my play.”

 

Lin stared at me, a faint smile on his lips as he reached out and and wiped a stray tear off of my cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

I shrugged. “You didn’t shut up long enough for me to figure it out.”

 

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle before standing and going towards the door. I reached for my laptop. “You want Chinese again?”

 

“With spring rolls and extra fortune cookies.” I agreed.

 

I heard the front door open then close as I started to write again, then jumped when Lin wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. “You look the most beautiful when you’re writing.” He let go and I glanced at him as he walked backward towards the door. A huge grin was on his face.

 

“You’re a dork.”

 

“But I’m your dork.” he beamed. “And I love you.”

 

I tried to focus on my writing as my cheeks grew warm. “I love you too.”


End file.
